The investigators have developed a mathematical model for stress analysis and prediction of the response of Nitinol to various in-service conditions. Nitinol is a shape recovery metallic used in a variety of biomedical applications including arterial stents. They plan to produce a computer aided design (CAD) tool based on their computer model. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Medical devices made of Nitinol (Nickel-Titanium) are presently designed based on experience and trial & error. This CAD software provides the necessary tools to design cost-effective Nitinol biomedical devices with improved performance. In particular the design of Nitinol stents for various arteries with minimum restenosis after implantation will be feasible through using the simulation of the package.